Help! I'm Trapped in a Fairy Baby's Body!
by Boolia
Summary: Timmy and Poof are trapped in each other's bodies! Can they get thier own bodies back, or will Timmy and Poof be trapped in the opposite bodies for life? Written in Timmy's POV!
1. Chapter 1

Help

Help! I'm Trapped in a Fairy Baby's Body!

Chapter 1

5 more minutes! 5 more minutes of what you ask? 5 more minutes until the school day to end! 5 more minutes of "crazy" and "insane Mr. Crocker", my fairy obsessed 5th grade teacher! 5 more minutes of Math, Social Studies, History, Science, and other educational subjects like that! Most importantly, 5 more minute until the students of Dimmsdale Elementary declarers their freedom of the day from all of the teachers and tests! Most importantly for me is I can go back home and play "Blocko Space Wars" on my V Cube with my fairy godfather Cosmo, instead of studying for my 50 point history test the very next day (my fairy god mother Wanda won't improve of me not studying, she's like the "mother of us all,. even to her husband: Cosmo.)

Cosmo and Wanda don't come with me to school much anymore because there too busy with their baby and my fairy god brother: Poof. It's really quite ok that they're not with me anymore, I don't need them most of the time (except when I want to beat up Francis, catch my bus on time, open up my locker for me, well ok I need them for a _bench_ of stuff, but I can usually handle it by myself, _hopefully_.) Besides a baby is a big responsibly, especially a fairy baby (I should know because I baby sat Poof one time when Cosmo and Wanda were out at a restaurant, and _boy_ it was hard, that little baby of theirs is trouble with a lowercase t.)

"Now that its 4 minutes before school gets out for the day," Mr. Crocker told us, when the clock moved an inch past the 55 mark. I looked at Mr. Crocker, and prepared to listen with my classmates. He stood up on his desk.

"POP QUIZ!" he shouted on his desk. He jumped up on a sting above him and pulled it. Out came sheets of paper fluttering everywhere.

"You all got four minutes on this pop quiz." Mr. Crocker said. "SO GETTO WORK! I mean good luck!" He stated his timer and sat back down in his chair while the kids tried to get their fluttering tests, when they finally grabbed their tests; they sat back down, grabbed their pencils, and started writing on them. I got mine 2 minutes later, sat down at my desk. Grabbed my pencil, and started on my test. There were only 2 minutes left.

_Ok Turner_. I told myself. _You got 2 minutes left, so just guess at the ones you_ _don't know! Come on, you can do this!_ I read the first question. "On what day in what year did America declare its independence?" I didn't know the answer, so I just wrote July 5th, 1776. Ok, on to number 2. "The first ten amendments are called what?" The Right of Bills.

Eight questions later, I was all finished. I handed it to Mr. Crocker who looked through it like a hawk. I bit my nails nervously as he scanned it. I sighed as he reached for his big red F stamp, and he pressed it hard on my test. He handed it back to me. I looked it over; I had every problem wrong like always!

When the bell rang, kids raced out of the room. I put my test in my backpack, and then followed the kids out of the room. When I came into the halls, AJ suddenly grabbed me!

"Hay! What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, as he set me down next to him and Chester.

"Timmy shhh! They'll hear us!" AJ told me. He looked to see if anybody besides us were listening, they weren't so he turned back to face us.

"Timmy, do you want to see another one of my latest invention?" AJ asked me.

"AJ said it's _really_ awesome!" Chester added.

"Sure!" I said.

"Great!" he said. "You and Chester can get of at my bus stop and we can look at it real quick before we study!"

"Will do, pal of mine!" I told him. "Will do!"

As soon as we got of at AJ's bus stop, we went to his house and went to his gauge where the machine was stored. When we got there he pressed a button on a remote and the gauge opened, revealing the machine!

"Wooooooow!" Chester and I said, admiring the machine. It was big and round with sides, and it had 2 levers on each side.

"Like it?" AJ asked us.

"You bet!" Chester told him. "AJ, you are a 10 year old genius!"

"Why thank you Chester!" AJ said. I looked at the machine, than at AJ.

"Dude, how does it work?" I asked him.

"Simple!" AJ answered. He marched to the machine. "You change bodies with someone else!"

"Just like my joy buzzer!" I blurted out. My friends just staired at me like I was out of my mind.

"I mean, cool!" I quickly said, realizing my mistake.

""Yeah, it sure is!" AJ agreed with me, looking at the machine with Chester and me. Than he and Chester had to go inside to get Chester's spare retainer he forgotten a week ago. So he and Chester left me alone with the machine, after I prominced AJ that I won't touch anything on his machine. I gazed at the machine until Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed in the garage.

"Timmy!" Wanda said to me. "You were supposed to be at home studying for that history test tomorrow, instead of being here and looking at…" She looked at AJ's machine. "Well I'll be," she said. "AJ has done it again!"

"and you were supposed to play the "not Study Game" with me" Cosmo added, then looked at his wife.

"Did what?" he asked her. "What are you two looking at?" he and Poof looked at the enormous machine. "Oh my gosh!" he said, and then he looked at me. "What does it do Timmy?" he asked me.

"AJ says it's supposed to let you switch bodies with somebody else." I told him.

"Just like you joy buzzer! Cosmo said. Than he went towards the machine. "Let's check it out to see if it works!" he said. "I wonder what this lever does!"

"Stop!" I went between him and the lever. "You don't want to have the same incident like you did when you, your son, and your wife all shrank to ant size again, do you?

"Relax Timmy," My god father said. "This time it's a changing body's machine, not a shrinking machine." He was about to pull the lever when I stopped him.

"True." I told him. "But think of the dangers you might have switching bodies with somebody else."

"What dangers?" I was about to think of the possible dangers he might experience, when Wanda interrupted my thought.

"Oh come on boys!" she said. "Just get over here before anything bad happens like last time!"

"Coming Wanda!" Cosmo hollered.

""That's the boy Cosmo!" I told him as he went toward Wanda, me following.

"Poof! Poof!" We heard Poof say. We looked behind us and gasped, Poof was headed straight towards the machine!

"POOF NO!" we hollered with Wanda. I went towards Poof.

"Poof you don't want to do that!" I told the fairy baby. "Now come on and let's go to you mom and dad before AJ and Chester gets back and realize you're here."

"Poof!" Too late, he pulled the lever. I held him tight and crouched down as Cosmo and Wanda hid for cover behind some bikes. I screamed and closed my eyes, as I heard a sudden boom, and then a light flash.

When it felt safe a few moments later, I opened my eyes and let go of Poof. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't believe it! I was floating in mid air! Suddenly my gaze fell upon a pink hated boy sitting blankly on the ground. _Hay!_ I thought to myself. _Why am I on the ground when I'm up here floating in mid air?_

Suddenly I began to move, only I wasn't moving at all, I was flying! _Cool! I can fly! Yahoo_! I flew happily up and down a couple of times. Then I noticed the mirror. Oddly enough instead of me in the mirror, I saw Poof. Then I looked down at myself and gasped. My body wasn't there! I wriggled my arms and legs. I had really tiny arms and legs! In my hand was a rattle, I had wings behind my back, and instead of my pink hat I had a small yellow pointy crown! I looked at my reflection in the mirror, then at the pink hated boy on the floor, than at AJ's machine.

_Oh no_! I thought to myself. _It worked! I'm in Poof's body, and he's in mine_!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Turner, come on now don't panic I thought to myself

_Ok Turner, come on now don't panic_ I thought to myself. _I can probably fix this just like I turned Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof back to their normal sizes again, all I have to do is pull this lever! _I looked at the machine. I noticed the two levers again on each side. _Rats! What if I pull the wrong lever and something far more worse happens? You know, AJ probably should've labeled these! Oh well, I'll try them both. Here I go! _As I was about to pull the green lever, Cosmo and Wanda emerged from their hiding place. Wanda flew quickly as she could.

"Oh Poof!" She cried, hugging me close to her chest. "Thank heavens you're safe! I don't know what I would've done if you weren't safe!" I just looked up at her while she hugged me. _She thinks I'm Poof, instead of regular 10 year old Timmy Turner, with the silly pink hat!_

"And don't forget to thank Timmy, who saved our baby from switching bodies with him!" Cosmo added. Wanda let go of me. We all looked down at Poof (in my body.) He was looking at his parents blankly.

"Thanks champ for saving your god brother." She said. "You're acting like a _true _brother to Poof, you know that?" Poof continued starring at her, with blinking eyes.

"Mama, Poof?" he asked.

"Awe! Look at that!" Cosmo said sweetly. he went closer to his son. "Timmy likes his new god brother so much that he's starting to _imitate_ him!"

"Ok sport." Wanda told Poof. "We know you're excited about our new baby just like we are, but _please_ talklike you're a ten year old, _and not_ a newborn."

"Poof?" Poof asked, still blinking his eyes.

""Come on Timmy!" Wanda put her hands on her hips. She started to get impatient. "You're too old to talk babyish; you're a growing boy and _not _a baby. So speak _normally!_ "

"Calm down Wanda!" Cosmo reassured his wife. "Remember what the 2nd amendment said? Timmy has the right to speak if he chooses!"

"Cosmo, that's part of the _first_ amendment!" Wanda told him.

"It is?" Cosmo asked. "Timmy told me it was the 2nd amendment!" Just than AJ and Chester burst through the garage door. Cosmo, Wanda, and I turned into wrenches and we laid on the floor next to Poof (Wanda poofed me into a purple wrench since Poof is too young to change disguises by himself yet.) They looked all around the room, than they spotted Poof just sitting there on the floor.

"Timmy, why are you just sitting on the hard cold floor like that?" AJ asked the baby in my body. Poof just looked at my friends.

"Maybe he's just so amazed at your machine that he sat down to look at it longer." Chester suggested.

"Come on now Timmy!" AJ said, ignoring Chester. "Stand up." Poof stood up, than looked at my friends.

"Poof?" he asked them.

"My mom cooked us dinner." AJ told the baby. He and Chester headed for the door. Than they stopped, realizing that Poof wasn't following.

"Well come on Timmy, the food isn't going to be there forever!" AJ said to Poof.

"Maybe he's not hungry and I can eat his food!" Chester piped up. Just then Poof walked to them.

"Darn it!" Chester said. "I was so close in eating Timmy's food!"

"Come on Timmy!" AJ said. He and Chester turned around. "Last one there is a rotten sperm!" He and Chester began running up the stairs, Poof followed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and I poofed upstairs and changed into fairies once again, and hid behind some flower vases on top of a cabinet in the kitchen.

""I won again!" AJ said. Chester was second, and Poof was dead last!

"I wonder why Timmy didn't run." Chester said. "Use sully Timmy tries very hard _not_ to be the rotten sperm."

"Beats me!" AJ said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Food's on the table boys!" AJ's mom told them, and then disappeared in the next room.

"Let's eat!" Chester explained. "I'm starving!" So Chester and AJ sat down in their chairs, grabbed their forks and got ready to gobble down anything that was eatable. Poof starred at them.

"Aren't you hungry Timmy?" AJ asked him. Poof just stared at him.

"Yay! I get to eat Timmy's food after all!" Chester said. AJ pulled out a chair for Poof to sit on.

"Here's a chair Timmy." He explained. "Sit down and relax!" A few moments later, Poof finally sat down on the chair. AJ pulled Poof's chair up to the table (he thought that "Timmy" was too lazy too pull it in himself.)

"Ok boys, time to dig in!" AJ's dad told them, reveling dishes of spaghetti.

"Yum! That looks delicious!" Chester observed when he got his bowl.

"Here's your bowl Timmy!" AJ gave Timmy his bowl, and he and Chester began eating theirs.

"You eat up kids while I go grocery shopping with your mom." AJ's dad told his son, and then disappeared to the next room and left with his wife. Poof just looked at the spaghetti bowl.

"Come on Timmy, eat!" AJ told him.

"Yeah, you don't want me to eat it for you do you?" Chester added. Poof looked at the spaghetti noodles and slipped one up in his mouth. Then he looked awful! He looked like he was about to puke.

"OK." Wanda told me "Come on Poof, it's time for your din din, now come on before you lose your appetite." She grabbed me in her arms and lifted her wand.

"Cosmo, you stay here and look after Timmy. Wanda told her husband. "I'll be back after I go and feed Poof his dinner." With that we poofed away when AJ comforted Poof, then Poof vomited all over the floor.

Wanda and I poofed into Cosmo and Wanda's castle kitchen. She put me into Poof's high chair. She got some baby food in the fridge. After shutting the fridge door, she put the food on a spoon, and then went by my side.

"Ok Poof." She said. "Open wide, here comes the plane!" She put the spoon with food on it towards my (Poof's) lips. _Yuk! If you think I'm going to eat that stuff, then you're waaay off! That looks gross, no wonder why it's for babies!" _When I didn't open Poof's mouth, Wanda forced the food into my (Poof's) mouth. I chewed the food slowly, and then I felt sick! Than I vomited all over Wanda's shirt!

"Oh Poof!" She said. "Why did you barf all over mommy?" She asked me. She wiped her shirt off, and then looked at me. "I thought you _liked _baby peas." _You call that baby peas? _I thought to myself. _That was the worst peas I ever tasted!_

After that Wanda kept on trying different baby food for me to taste. I vomited on each and every one she gave me.

"Well let's go and see what daddy and Timmy and his friends are up too." Wanda said, giving up after I vomited the baby carrots. After she wiped herself clean, she took me in her arms, and we poofed back to where Cosmo was.

When we got there, Cosmo was looking at Poof. He was sitting on the chair, while AJ and Chester cleaned up the floor.

"What happened?" Wanda asked.

"Timmy vomited 2 more times after you and Poof left." Cosmo answered. "And now Chester and AJ are mopping up the mess that he made."

"Well we should probably take Timmy home." Wanda said. "So he can study."

"Ok, well you better talk in Timmy's voice." Cosmo told her.

"Why?"

"Because Timmy hasn't spoken to them about the accident."

"Fine! She cleared her trout, looked at the two hardworking boys, and began to talk in Timmy's voice.

"Um guys?"

"Yes Timmy?" they both asked without looking up.

"I'm going home to study, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" they both said, still working hard. Then before they looked up, my fairies and I poked up Poof, shut the door after us, and poofed home.

"Ok Timmy." Wanda told Poof. "Steady hard!" Then she and Cosmo went to their Castle, when Wanda stopped.

"Where's Poof?" She asked her husband.

"Over there by the V Cube." Cosmo pointed to me and my v cube. "Why?" I popped in a race car game, grabbed a controller, and turned my TV on and turned the system on. I grabbed another controller, sat it down, and motioned Cosmo to join me.

"Dada!" I said, sitting down. _Why did I just talk like Poof? _

"Coming Poof!" Cosmo said, and went to join me. Wanda then went between us. She turned my game and the TV off, and picked me up.

"Poof." She began. "You're too young to play video games, besides Timmy won't like it! Come on, it's time for us to go to bed." Cosmo and Wanda went inside their castle with me in Wanda's arms!

I wanted to say something to her, tell her that I wasn't Poof, and that I was their loving pink hated ten year old godchild. But I couldn't, I didn't want to freak them out, epically Wanda, so I didn't speak at all.

"Timmy, don't stare at your study sheet, just steady!" Wanda told Poof. Poof just looked at his mom, my hand in his mouth.

When we got into Cosmo and Wanda's bedroom, Wanda placed me into Poof's crib.

"Sleep well Poof." She said. She rocked the crib while she sang a lullaby.

"_Sleep little Poof, don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you a purple teddy bear." _

"Can you buy me a teddy bear?" Cosmo asked his wife. Wanda just ignored him, and continued her song.

When she was done, she kissed me on the forehead, and then went to bed. She and Cosmo went to bed (Cosmo had Phillip, his "girl" nickel in his hands) and went to sleep.

_Ok, _I told myself. _Tomorrow, I'll talk to Cosmo and convince him that I'm Timmy, we'll see if we can make the machine turn me and Poof back to normal, and return to the house before Wanda finds out that we were gone_ I thought over the plan in my head I smiled at my plan in my head. Then I fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I got out of Poof's crib, and walked (waddled) towards Cosmo's bed

When I woke up the next morning, I got out of Poof's crib, and walked (waddled) towards Cosmo's bed. When I got there, he was dreaming about Philip. I poked him gently on his side. He didn't wake up; he just kept on dreaming about his nickel.

"_You're the one_!" He sang in his sleep, hugging Philip. "_That saved the day,_ _you're the one_!" I poked him harder, he still didn't wake up.

"You're one of a kind!" he told Philip, sleeping. I poked Cosmo as hard as I can!

"Cosmo wake up!" I shouted to him, silently so Wanda couldn't hear. He sat up straight, looking terrified. He held Philip close to his chest.

"I'm _not_ giving you Philip!" He shouted. "She's mine nickel thieves!" He grabbed his pillow to defend his nickel. He looked around, riding to throw his pillow at any "nickel thieves" "I know you're out there!" he said. "Phillip will tell me where you're hiding!"

"Cosmo, it's me Timmy!" I said, before he could talk to his nickel. He looked down at me.

"Oh good morning Poof!" he greeted me. "Sorry, daddy's busy right now and can't change your diaper at the moment." He looked around. "Daddy's busy, trying to protect his girl, besides Wanda, from upcoming doom! "You see I am trying to…" he stopped, than looked at me.

"Did you say a complete sentence without mommy or daddy teaching you first?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hay Wanda!" he shouted to his sleeping wife. "Wake up! It's a miracle!" he picked me up in his arms, and flew toward his wife's bed. He tapped Wanda on her shoulder. Wanda lifted up her shades.

"Cosmo, what do you want?" she asked, sounding mad.

"Wanda!" Cosmo said. "It's a miracle!"

"What on earth are you talking about? What miracle?"

"Philip must've taught him over the night when we were sleeping, but Poof can talk!" he placed me on Wanda's lap.

"Go ahead Poof," he said. "Say something!" I looked at Wanda blankly. Should I talk to her? No, not yet! I don't want to worry her, at least not yet!" So I imitated Poof the best I could.

"Mama!" I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, and played with Poof's one stand of hair.

"Good morning Poofie woofie!" she said to me. "And exactly how is my whittle boy doing today?"

"Poof!" I laughed (in Poof's laugh.) Wanda stopped playing with my (Poof's) hair, and smiled at her husband.

"Yes I know Poof can talk dear." Wanda told her husband. She patted my head. "And he's a very smart boy for someone his age!"

"But he can talk in complete sentences already. Philip and I saw the whole thing, isn't that right girl?" he asked Philip.

"Yup, Philip agrees with me!" Cosmo told his wife. "She says that Poof is talking like a ten year old boy already!" Wanda just looked at Cosmo like he was out of his mind (which he _almost_ always is anyways.)

"Cosmo, I don't know what you're applying." Wanda told her husband. "But Poof is a growing boy! He can't grow up _too _fast; it takes time and patience to raise a child! Now if you please excuse me, I was dreaming about Wandissimo and chocolates, and I like to get back to it if you don't mind!" With that, she put her shades over her eyes again, and stated dreaming that Wandissimo was bringing her chocolates.

"Oh for me Wandissimo?" she said in her dream. "Why you _shouldn't_ have!" Cosmo pulled down Wanda's shades.

"But I'm serious Wanda!" Cosmo told her. "Poof can talk in complete sentences!"

"Not now Cosmo!" she told him. She put her shades back down, and turned in her bed.

"Why don't you be a dear, and change Poof's diaper for me?"

"Fine!" Cosmo finally said, giving up. He looked at me, and grabbed me by the hand.

"Come on Poof!" dragging me out of the castle, and the fishbowl. He still had Philip in his hand. "If you can't talk to Wanda, then maybe you'll talk to me and Philip!" We passed Poof (in my body) who was sleeping on my desk. Cosmo opened my closet door, carried us inside, than locked the door behind us.

"Uh Cosmo, what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me and grabbed me by the collar.

"Ok Poof, start talking!" he ordered. "I know you can!" he shook me a few times. "Talk!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Quit it Cosmo!" I backed away from him. "Is this how you treat your _own_ son? No wonder why he barfs on you all the time!

"I_ knew_ you could talk!" he said, letting me go, and then looked at Philip. "I mean _we _knew you could talk!"

"Cosmo, it's me Timmy!" I told him. Cosmo looked around.

"Timmy?" he asked, looking around. "Timmy where are you? I can hear your voice but I can only see Poof, Timmy!"

"Cosmo, I'm Timmy!" I said. He looked at me. "I'm Timmy in Poof's body, and I need your help to get out!" Cosmo just laughed.

"Yeah right!" he laughed. "You know Poof, for a baby you're a _really_ good kidder!" he slapped me on the back, and stopped laughing.

"But seriously, help me find Timmy!" he told me. He started his search.

"Well you're never going to find him and that rate!" I said. Cosmo looked at me.

"What?" he grabbed me by the collar again. "Where is he Poof?" he shook me again. "Tell me!"

"Well for one thing you got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry!" He let me go.

"And secondly, I got stuck in Poof's body and he's stuck in mine, because of AJ's machine, and we can't undo it!" Cosmo just looked at me.

"And exactly _how_ do I know you're Timmy and _not_ Poof?" he asked me.

"Because I, I…" I thought a minute.

"Just as I thought!" he said. "You're not Timmy, _you're_ Poof! I knew it!" Than I come up with something to tell my god father.

"You have been wearing your underwear with frogs all over it for 3 months straight!" I told him. Cosmo gasped.

"Poof knows that! He said. "I show him what underwear I'm going to wear that day!"

"You mean that you _show_ your son the underwear that you're going to wear?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"That's kind of disturbing Cosmo, and _creepy!_"

"So? Parents sometimes _need _to reveal their personal stuff to their kids Timmy."

"But not _that _personal stuff!"

"Prove yourself again Timmy, or should I say Poof!"

"Ok, ok!" I thought, and came up with another statement.

"You dived unto a lake filled with sharks and electric eels!"

"Told Poof that too!"

"Fine than! What _didn't_ you tell Poof?"

"I never told him what color Timmy's hat was."

"You mean pink?" Cosmo gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Timmy, it _is_ you!" than he hugged me, and let me go.

"But Timmy, how did you get stuck in Poof's tiny little body?' Before I could answer, Cosmo came up with a solution.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried. "Timmy, did Poof eat you?" he opened my mouth open wide.

"Hold on Timmy, I'll save you!" before Cosmo could get inside my mouth, I stopped him. I lowered my mouth.

"No Cosmo moron!" I told him. "Poof pressed a button on AJ's machine yesterday, and it made us switch bodies! So now I am in Poof's body while he's in mine, and now we need help!"

"Or what?" he asked. I slapped my face with my hand.

"Or you may never play water balloons hide and go seek with me ever again!" I said, putting my hand down. Cosmo gasped again.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Don't worry Timmy; I'll get us out of this closet so that you and Poof can change bodies again!" he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Um Timmy?" He said. "I think I locked the door!" I slapped myself again.

"_Great!_ _Now_ how we supposed to get out?" I asked.

"We can use my magic wand!"

"Cosmo, you're a genius for a change!" He started lifting his left arm, and then gasped when he saw nothing there. He looked all around him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I think I left my wand in our room." I slapped myself (again.) Cosmo noticed the rattle in my hand.

"Timmy, the rattle!" I looked at the rattle.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "I can use the rattle's magic to get us out of here, if I knew _how!_"

"What you talking about Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "You used to play with a rattle before. I saw it in your baby book!"

"That was a _regular_ rattle Cosmo!" I told him. "This is a _magic _rattle; I don't know how to use a magic one!"

"Relax Timmy! Wanda says you'll never know unless you _try_!"

"But Cosmo!"

"Please try Timmy." Cosmo begged. "Please? I have a son and a wife, I can't stay locked up forever with you and Philip in a dark closet, and I have my own life and dreams I have to fulfill. Please Timmy, Philip and I know you can do it!"

"Ok then, stand back!" I went closer to the locked door. I lifted my right hand, and shook the rattle in it. There was a poof, sudden I turned into an octopus and then inked all over the floor.

"I can't do it!" I told Cosmo.

"Please try again Timmy." He said. He had Philip in one hand. "Philip and I believe in you!"

"Ok, ok!" I tried again. This time I poofed into a little purple balloon.

"Look Cosmo," I told him. "This is _impossible;_ no wonder why Poof messes up our wishes!"

"Don't give up Timmy, try again." I sighed, but lifted my rattle. Poof, suddenly there was a time bomb with us. It was ticking away.

"That can't be good!" I told myself.

"Timmy, we got to get out here fast before we all get seriously injured. "On the count of ten, we find a chainsaw to break down this door? 1, 2.3.4… uh, what cokes after 4?" I looked at the bomb, 10 seconds left!

"How about we just scream help and you pond crazily on the door?"

"Works for me!" So we started yelling for help, while Cosmo banged his hands on the door. Wanda must've herd us, because she shouted to us from the other side of the door.

"Cosmo? Poof?" she asked. "Are you there?"

"Well actually, it's just Timmy and me, Timmy is…" Cosmo started.

"Just get us out of here!" I shouted, interrupting him. Then we herd the bomb went off, it knocked down my door, Wanda tried to dodge it, but my door landed right on top of her! Wanda sceamed.

"Wanda, are you all right?" Cosmo grabbed me by the string, and grabbed Philip and went by her side.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said. She slid free from the door and stood up. She dusted herself of, and then looked at me.

"That's funny." She said. "For a moment, I thought I heard Timmy screaming but that's imposable, since he's crying over there. She pointed to Poof, who was crying on my desk chair. "Wait a minute, crying?" we went over to the crying Poof.

"Timmy sweetie, why on earth are you crying like a baby?" she asked Poof. "It was only an explosion." Poof kept on crying. Then suddenly, there was a violent shaking of the house. Cosmo and Wanda screamed as they tried to survive the shaking,

"Earthquake!" Cosmo yelled. I quickly gave Poof back his rattle; Poof opened his eyes and looked at it. He stopped crying and grabbed his pracous rattle. The shaking completely stopped.

"Phrew! It stopped!" Cosmo sighed in relief.

"By any chance was the explosion your guy's doing?' Wanda asked, narrowing her eyes at Cosmo and me. Cosmo and I smiled innocently. Wanda slapped herself in the face.

"Why am I not surprised!" Then hips on her hips, she looked at Cosmo and me. "Ok, what did you do this time Cosmo?"

"Timmy did it this time, not me!" Cosmo pointed at me. I wanted to disagree with Cosmo when Wanda interrupted me.

"Cosmo that's Poof, not Timmy!" Wanda told her husband. "And I do _not _blame Poof for this incident, he's just a baby! Aren't you Poofy Woofy?" She looked at me. I didn't say anything. "And besides, Timmy's been here sleeping like a good boy before the sudden explosion!"

"But Wanda," Cosmo complained. "I told you before, this _is _Timmy!" he pointed at me.

"Cosmo, _not_ again!" Wanda said. "Don't tell me you forgot what our only son looks like? This is Poof," she pointed to me, then Poof. "And that's Timmy, end of story!" she started back towards the fishbowl.

"Wanda, Cosmo's telling the truth!" I said.

"What Timmy?" Wanda asked Poof.

"Wanda over here!" I said. Wanda looked around to see who was talking. "I'm in Poof's body." She looked at me when I said my last word. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, grabbing me by the collar. "Timmy what on earth happen to you and my baby?"

"We accidentally switched bodies from AJ's machine, now I'm in Poof's body and he's in mine, and now we can't get out!" She let go of me.

"No wonder why the whole house shaked when Poof cried and you gave his rattle back!"

"Right!" I agreed. "Now I wish that Poof and I could have our own bodies back!" Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands but their wands failed.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Unfortunately," Wanda said. "We still don't know how the switch happened, so we have to turn you guys back to normal on AJ's machine."

"Great let's hurry and do it before school starts!" I told her.

"You're already late as it is." She said. "We'll do it after school." I looked at the clock. Drat! She was right, it was 7: 20, I was already 20 minutes late!

"Fine!" I finally said. "We can wait until school ends to make the switch!" I started to leave when Wanda stopped me.

"Wait a minute!" she said. "If you go in that body, Crocker will think that you are suspicious."

"You mean Poof will have to sit at my desk while I watch?"

"I'm afraid so."

"_Sweet!_"

"You're lucky this time Timmy!" Cosmo told me. "But never again will you'll be full of luckiness!"

"But you still have to come with me and Cosmo." Wanda told me. "We might need you!"

"Ok, ok!" So Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and I all went downstairs (We had some delays on Poof, but we finally forced him to come downstairs.)

On the refrigirater I fond a note that reminded me that Vicky was going to pick me up after school, than baby-sit me until mom and dad comes home. Darn! I told my fairies, now we have to wait until _after _Vicky leaves to make the switch. We just hurried on to school, awaiting on the possible distuction Poof could do in my classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we arrived at school at 7:45, the halls were completely empty; so we went to my classroom right away (Cosmo, Wanda, and I all poofed into my school stuff, Cosmo turned into my backpack, Wanda turned into my ruler, and I had to be my pencil since I had a test. Wanda said that since it's my test I should write my own answers down, and we would pretend that Poof was writing answers, so that Crocker wasn't suspicious.)

"But isn't that forgery?" Cosmo had asked her.

"You know we could get arrested for that." I had told her.

"Not when _you_ are supposed be taking the test." She had told me.

Everybody was already taking the test. Mr. Crocker grinned at Poof.

"Aw Turner!" He said. "Tardy again I see, well just sit at your desk and stay awhile. " Poof didn't move so Cosmo had to push him gently.

"Come on Poof!" Cosmo whispered to his son. "I know you'll too young for school yet, but go and sit down at the empty desk!" When Poof didn't move, Cosmo, Wanda, and I all had to push him gently. Poof finally got the picture; he went to my desk and sat down in it. Mr. Crocker went over to my desk, and placed the test on the top.

"Here is the test Turner." He said. "You got 15 minutes to finish it, so start _writing_! I suggest that if you didn't bring your pencil that your _fairies _can give you one. He did his crazy dance on the way back to his desk. I jumped out of the Cosmo backpack, and looked at my test.

"Man!" I said. "I'm positive that Crocker's tests get harder every time we take a test!" I looked at Wanda. "Are you _sure _this isn't forgery?"

"I'm positive!" she said. "Now get to business before Crocker hears us talking!"

"Fine!" I got to work on my test.

"Hmmm." Crocker told himself. "Because Turner's equipment are talking, there could be two explanations for this, we'll in a young child's show where every inaminet talks or this could be the work of his FAIRY GOD PARENTS" (He did his crazy dance!" Every kid in the room looked at him. He looked embarrassed.

"Nothing to see here!" he said. "I just had a fairy attack again, nothing personal, now GET BACK TO WORK!!" Everybody got quickly back to work.

"Oh that was a _close _one!" He said, and got back to his work (which was relaxing and watching us work!)

At lunch time,oof, AJ, and Chester, sat at the lunch table when they all had their lunch (I got a D minus on my test if you were wondering.)

"Hey Timmy, why did you chew you test and spat it at Mr. Crocker?" AJ asked Poof.

"Was there gum on your test and you spat out your test because you had the gum in your mouth?" Chester wanted to know.

"Chester, I don't think that happened at all!" AJ told him. "Let's get eating!"

"All right! Now you're speaking my language!" So my friends started chowing down on their pizzas. Poof just looked at them.

"Timmy, aren't you going to eat yours?" AJ asked when he was done.

"Awesome seconds!" Chester said. He was about to snatch Poof's pizza, when Poof took a nibble of it.

"Darn it, not again!" Chester sat back down. Then Poof must've look funny, because my friends said,

"Timmy are you all right?"

"It was the pizza wasn't it?"

"Oh no!" Wanda said. "Is my little Poof going to make a yucky mess again?"

"Yes!" I said. "And it's look like he's going to make a bigger mess this time!"

"Wow!" Cosmo said. "Our little baby pukes a lot lately!"

"IN COMING!!" Chester yelled to every kid in the lunch room. Poof puked everywhere! All the kids ran and screamed. Wanda and I went back down in the bag.

"Um guys?" Cosmo asked. "Can I not be Timmy's backpack anymore? I'm getting puke all over me, and they don't taste very good! Guys?" I wanted to asked him how _he_ liked being puked on, but I didn't.

When the "gross rain" was over, we looked out and saw Mrs. Waxaplax with vomit on her hair looking mad.

"Timmy! _My_ office now!" She dragged Poof to her office.

Later school ended, Poof got detention and had to mop the entire cafriteria Wanda turned into me because Poof of course didn't do a thing! We hid Poof in the boy's bathroom.

When we went home in Vicky's car, Wanda told us how Vicky said that she would help but lied of course, and made it harder for Wanda by leaving her banana peels all over the floor!

When we were back in my room, I asked Wanda if she wanted Poof back in my body.

"NO, NO, NO!" Wanda said. "There's _no_ way I'm going to let Vicky hurt _our_ baby!"

"But Wanda!" Cosmo told her. "She's mean, there's no telling what she'll do to you!"

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

Before Wanda could answer, we herd Vicky's yell.

"TWIRP! TIME TO ACT AS MY FOOTREST AND PAINT MY NAILS WHILE I WATCTH TV!" I grinned.

"Go ahead Wanda!" I told her proudly. "The queen of torture awaits." Wanda narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know Timmy, I'm doing you and Poof a favor, so be nice!"

"TWIRP!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" We saw her exit the room as fast as she could.

"Timmy." Cosmo said. I looked at him. "I'm really worried about my wife."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Wanda is going to work to death out there. But the good news is I don't have to worry about a thing!" Then I played with my paddleball. Cosmo sighed. Poof went to sleep.

When we herd Vicky leave we saw Wanda crawl into the room, she looked like she didn't eat or drink her entire life! Cosmo was about to hug her when Wanda stopped him.

"Don't…hug…me…until…I…get…a…drink…of…water." She panted, heading towards the fishbowl. She turned herself into a fairy again, got a drink from the fishbowl, and flopped down next to me on the floor, gasping for air.

"Honey what's wrong?" Cosmo asked her.

"Vicky…worked…me…to…death…out…there…" She breathed. "I…never…done…so…much…laborious…work in my entire life! Now I know how that boy in that one movie and book felt like and you Timmy."

"What did she do to you?" I asked and stopped paddling for a bit.

"She made me her footrest, paint her nails, do the dishes, take out the garbage, she even made me feed her monster dog, Doydle. Then she looked at me. "Timmy, I'm glad you're going back to your own body tonight, so this nightmare can end!"

"What you're talking about?" I asked. There's no way I'm going back!" I started paddling again. "I _LOVE_ being a fairy baby!"

"WHAT?" They both asked at once. Poof woke up and looked at me.

"Timmy?" The fairy baby asked me.

"You herd me!" I told them. "I'm never going back!"

"But why?" Cosmo asked.

"Timmy you _can'_t be a baby forever!" Wanda told me.

"What are you talking about? Being a fairy baby is _AWESOME_! You can fly, use magic, don't have to listen to mom, dad, and Vicky anymore, no more pain by Vicky and Francis, and NO SCHOOL!"

"Ok but the next time Vicky comes, _I'm_ going to be Timmy, I can't _bare_ to see my wife in so much pain!" Cosmo said.

"Timmy, this is ridiculous!" Wanda said. "Now I'm getting my baby back weather you like it or not! Now come on!" She started dragging me by the hand. I let go.

"Name me one good reason why I should have my own body back!" I told her. She was about to say something when we herd Chester outside.

"Timmy, you want to go with us to the arcade?"

"They're going to show a sneak peek at a new Crash Nebula video game and it's only for one day!" AJ added. Then they hurried off to the arcade.

"Too bad Timmy, you're going to miss out, and you might not have another chance!" Cosmo said.

"Ok you win again!" I told Wanda. "Let's switch bodies now" I ran out of my room, Wanda followed.

"Oh sure, _now_ you changed your mind!" Cosmo said. "Video games must be your weakness, I got to remember that the next time you and I play air hockey."

"Come on!" Wanda grabbed Cosmo by the hand and continued to follow.

When we got to AJ's garage we gazed up at the enormous machine (First we had to un cover it from under a large blanket.) I grabbed Poof and went to the machine's chambers, and positioned us in each.

"Ok, let err rip!" I told them when I was ready. I waited a few seconds, nothing happened.

"I said let err rip!" I repeated more loudly.

"I herd you the first time sweetie." Wanda told me, looking at the Manuel. "I'm just making sure that we don't mess up again."

"This is boring!" Cosmo said. "Let's just pull a random lever and see if it works!" He was heading towards a lever.

"Cosmo, no!" Wanda quickly closed the booklet, flew over, and lowered the other lever before Cosmo could do anything. Suddenly, smoke came out of the machine. We coughed until all the smoke cleared, and I stepped out. I looked down; I was on the ground and had my body! I toughed my face and head, my pink hat was on my head. I was back to normal!

"Ya hoo! I'm back to normal!" I jumped up. I noticed that I still had Poof's rattle in my hand. I went over to him, he was back to normal too, and I gave him his rattle before he could say anything. He was happy to get his rattle back!

"POOF!" his parents rushed and hugged their baby.

"Poof, thank goodness you're all right!" Wanda said.

"Yeah we thought that you'll be stuck in a human's body for life!" Cosmo added. Then he let go.

"Hey Wanda?" he asked her. "Why didn't you want me to lower that lever?"

"Because that lever was red and that was the explosion button, and the one I lowed was the solution to our problem."

"Wanda, why does every machine have a self destruct button?"

"I have no idea."

"Good thing you didn't press it!" I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah good thing, or we'll be cleaning a bigger mess then Wanda did at school!" Wanda smiled.

"Ok, come on, let's go to the arcade!" I jumped up.

"Let's!" They both agreed. Then we left AJ's house, and headed towards the arcade.


End file.
